To Change a World
by Relim
Summary: The arrival of a stranger to Westeros brings with him a new darkness to the land. And so a Crusader and would be Queen will be joined to stand against this new enemy as old memories of a world's past begin to stir and enter the fray. The very foundations of the Seven Kingdoms will have to shift or all will be lost. Pray, so that the Gods might show mercy.
1. Prologue

AN: First and foremost, I am not making any form of profit off of this little work. This is just for fun and nothing on the more materialistic side of life is being gained.

AN: Wow, has it really been so long since I posted anything? Apparently. Here's is another idea that I've been kicking around for quite a while now. I hope you all like it. Just to let you know, please don't expect perfection, because while I try my best I do mess up and I know it. All I can do is ask for your patience and hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

He was dead… The war was finally over, and her brother was dead…

Darkness had come to the world on the heels of a knight thrown to them from another time and place, and that darkness had swallowed her brother whole in a time of civil war. It would be something that she would remember for the rest of her days, her precious twin crumbling away into the dust, after bursting into flames caused by the light of the sun. His once tan, but now pale, skin catching like tinder to a flame after a wall came down inside the Red Keep, exposing the throne room to the first bit of daylight that it had seen in months, destroying all within that wasn't human.

Aerys Targarian was the first to fall to the fury of the sun's rays, then it his son Rhaegar, and then her brother…

"Who was he?" a voice from behind her asked, its sudden appearance making her jump, and jolting her temporarily from her depression. She had thought herself alone and hadn't heard him approaching. Now, having been thoroughly startled, her blonde head whipped around to stare at the man that had just sat down beside her in the moments after his initial question and greeting.

The man now sitting next to her was just over average in height, well-muscled but not bulky, had a slightly tanned complexion, and brown hair and eyes. In fact, despite the detail that she'd never met him in person, she recognized him instantly; he probably had no idea who she was, but she certainly knew of him… He was Alexander.

"What?" she asked as she continued to look at him, as if she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that someone supposedly from another world and a hunter of actual _demons_ was sitting next to her. Since his arrival he had quickly become well known, and despite the war, had come to be acknowledged as a great soldier and warrior against what he called, and what some others had begun to call, the Dark. Any lord worthy of their titles had invited him to their homes at some point or another in hopes that on the off shot that anything of a truly unsavory nature showed up he would drive it off. For someone who had apparently shown up out of nowhere one day such a quick reputation was impressive.

"I asked about the person you're missing." Alexander reiterated with a kind smile. Now normally she would've been instantly cautious about this newcomer wanting something from her and hoping to get it by being kind in her time of need. For some reason though the way he was smiling at her in what seemed to be a completely honest, if somewhat sad, fashion put her at ease and got her to lower some of her defenses, if only slightly.

It took a moment for her to answer him, and when she finally did even she didn't expect the words that came out of her mouth. She didn't know why she said it; she didn't know why she admitted her grief to this complete stranger, even if it was only in part.

"My brother… He was there when that wall came down; I had just entered the throne room when he just… burst into flames." At this she took in a calming breath, in hopes of keeping the slight quaver in her voice at bay before continuing with, "My father had sent for me so that I could be present for the fall of the Mad King, and all I saw was my brother die. Turned to dust, as if he'd never existed to begin with…"

"Ah." Alexander said gently, tentatively. "Well, for what little I'm sure it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you know!?" The woman spat out venomously, her blood spiking up in rage at his presumption. As if this man, this stranger, next to her could ever understand what she was going through! "He was my brother, my twin! He was the only one in the world that understood me, and now he's gone because of you and the monsters you brought here with you!"

For a moment all there was between them was silence, and when her anger had abated slightly when she went over her words again, she mentally cringed. If nothing else she could have waited until she was in her rooms before she lost total control of her emotions. But her beloved brother had not even been dead a day…

"I understand, at least in part…" Alexander began. His brown eyes were showing a sort of comprehension of her state that she hadn't expected, and when their eyes locked at his words she, yet again, didn't observe what she had been expecting. Sympathy and understanding, these were not the things that she'd been thinking she would see.

Pity? Maybe…

Contempt? Almost definitely.

In a single instance this man beside her went from being a slightly intriguing annoyance to someone she could very well call fascinating.

"How do you mean? How could you possibly…" The woman couldn't even finish her last sentence; the words just couldn't escape her throat. For another moment he held her eyes, as if he was looking for something, before looking ahead and saying,

"His name was Jesse… He was like my brother, or the closest person that I've ever had to one." Alexander said with his gaze far away as he lost himself in his memories. "My life was what you might be able to call normal for where I'm from, then one morning I met a girl. From there my world changed, got turned upside down, and not two nights later my friend was dead."

"How did it happen?" The woman asked. She was entranced. He hadn't said much, hadn't given many details at all, but she couldn't help but listen raptly.

"He'd been lured away and turned." Alexander responded with a sigh, "But it wasn't the same way that your brother went, even though I'm sure that it doesn't really matter."

"How was he destroyed?" the woman asked, her voice low as she further gazed upon her companion's face.

"I did it, even though it was mostly an accident. The room was crowded, it occupants were panicking, and I had a stake to his heart." Alexander iterated slowly, his words coming out at a slow tumble as they left his mouth.

"And then?" The world had as of a few seconds ago ceased to be with how absorbed she was in Alexander's tale. She couldn't bare the idea of him stopping now. She had to know. Alexander seemed to take a moment to steel himself before continuing with,

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to punch a sharp piece of wood into my dead friend's chest." Alexander had gone deathly still by this point, "And I was just about to lower my hand, just about to accept his offer, when someone bumped into him from behind and did my job for me."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing the golden haired woman could think of saying, and she thought the simple words inadequate as soon as they left her mouth. It was almost odd to her, how she sought to sooth this mystery man's pain. This man who understood her so well even though they had never met before. In those moments she felt as close to him as she ever had to any other person, even her brother.

"Don't be, I learned an important lesson that day." Alexander said even though when he looked at her she could see him thanking her with his eyes.

"What lesson?" Again their eyes locked and she wondered at just how deep her companion's eyes went.

"He was dead the moment he was turned. The demon had taken over his body and threw out his soul to where ever it is that souls go when their time among the living is over. It wasn't him that got dusted, but the demon." She hadn't noticed it before, but as Alexander was speaking they had somehow come closer together. If she wanted to she could move but a scant few inches closer and kiss him, and despite her loss and her grief she found herself wondering just what his lips might feel like.

"What's your name?" he asked her quietly.

"Cersei." This was it, just a couple more inches and her curiosity would be sated. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

The feeling him placing his lips on her cheek had not been she thought would happen. His last whispered words to her came with his moist breath on her ear.

"Well, Cersei, one final piece of advice before I go." he said in a whisper meant only for her, "Mourn your brother, but don't dwell on him. That way only leads to more misery, and if he was worthy of the love you hold for him I don't think he would want you to be miserable." Alexander than backed away a bit to smile at her as she opened her eyes, "Besides, you're too pretty to always be sad." With that he quickly stood up and was gone before she could completely gather herself.

She was stunned, her breath absolutely stolen away by the man that had just left her alone in a dark corridor located within the furthest reaches of the Red Keep. She had to know this man, this Alexander. And even though she had only been in his company for no more than a few minutes she had felt something profound in him, something that resonated with the one thing she was feeling more than anything. The need for vengeance, no, not vengeance… Justice.

The anger she felt within herself was crying out for absolution, for the satisfaction of knowing that her precious brother's death would not go unanswered, or unpunished. And Alexander could help her do this.

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Go ahead and let me know please. Oh, and FYI I know that there are going to be things I miss, or are unaware of, seeing as I'm only following the TV show because I haven't read the books. That and, I'll be honest, I do use the Wiki for reference from time to time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Foundations

AN: Well, here is the next installment for you all. I hope you enjoy it!

AN: Also I know that I've probably gotten some of the details a bit off and I haven't covered some of the bases, but this chapter is mostly just me setting the foundation for future events. That and providing details so that anyone who reads this story hopefully doesn't get completely lost. here's to hoping I didn't butcher it too much. As usual please don't expect perfect editing.

AN: Please be aware that my timeline is still a bit off and my writing is a bit rusty. Maybe I should take more in the way of notes... Yeah, that would probably help.

* * *

Chapter 1

Almost 2 Years Ago:

It had been a simple patrol with very little business for Xander Harris. He knew he shouldn't have been out there by himself; it was undeniably dangerous after all. But he couldn't help himself, he had to do something. Buffy and Willow were both off to college, UCC Sunnydale, and even though they were still in town he felt like he was intruding every time he tried to hang out with them, if even only a little. It wasn't a feeling he had very often and it didn't affect him overly much, as a rule, but it was there regardless.

So to help fill in his ever increasing empty hours he took to doing something he really shouldn't have doing by himself. The buddy system was nothing if not effective when fighting the undead after all. But Buffy only seemed to patrol the college and its surrounding area now-a-days. It wasn't like he blamed her though. No, if anything he was happy for her, happy that she was able to move on somewhat with her life. Granted not entirely, she was still the Slayer and she still had her duty whether she wanted it or not, but at least she had a lot more going on now. She had additional activities that better helped her take her mind off her calling and, hopefully, help her not be as stressed as she was in high school.

The more pessimistic part of him part of him kind of doubted it, but it was still a nice thought…

Regardless, his friends were happier now and with them always hanging around the college it gave him an excuse to do what he was currently doing, seeing as he didn't think that the usual areas were being checked as thoroughly as they once were. Now Xander was under no delusions, he knew he would never be able to match up to the Slayer in the amount of sheer ass-kickery that she was able to dish out at any one point. No, for the most part he was still plain old ordinary human. So in order to compensate for the fact that he would never be able to blow for blow with a vamp or other night time resident he drew on what little was left of the two possessions that he'd been through in the time since he'd met Buffy.

Memories, training, and flashes of experience from the soldier he'd gone as for Halloween years back were the first thing that he focused on integrating into himself. It had taken months to be able to make full use of what he could remember from that night and to do it properly he'd had to get off his ass and work for it. It also helped that he could almost imagine a drill sergeant in his head giving him the directions he needed. Then there was the hyena…

He could remember everything he had done under its influence and it still scared him the ever-living crap out of him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't use what remained of it so that he could better take the fight to the Dark. What he was able to safely secure within himself after some trial and error wasn't much, but it was enough. The scraps of primordial instinct he had gained after a time had been worth it if for no other reason than they had helped to keep him alive so far. And while he had regrets about having to use this things that had brought so much pain to begin with, he didn't regret that they'd resulted in his furthered ability to contribute to what he considered to be the greatest cause of his life.

So there he was, walking through one of his usual routes when he heard something rustle a little bit behind him. It's a good thing Xander decided to duck because right then a vamp in somewhat ratty clothes came charging out, and if its haymaker had connected it would've taken his head clean off.

And so the usual song and dance had begun for the night and, despite himself, Xander had to admit that this particular vamp was good. Not like outright Master good, Buffy would have thought this one to be a complete non-issue, but it was certainly no fledgling. Over the course of a few minutes the vamp had gotten in a good couple of blows so Xander figured that it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to hurry up and dust this thing.

…Then something changed. The universe had apparently decided to make an adjustment to how things were, because anyone watching Xander fight against his vamp of the night would have seen him and the vamp disappear in the blink of an eye without any form of warning. There was no epic sound or tiny pop, and there was no vortex of swirling light to warn of the transition; it just happened. One moment he had been in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries and the next he wasn't. This was just enough of a distraction for the vamp that had somehow come along with him to get in a solid blow to his head. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to knock him through a loop so the vamp could make a clean break for it.

* * *

'Have I really been here for almost two years?' Xander thought to himself sardonically as he studied the view in front of him, having just been jerked back to the present and out of his thoughts. The capital of the Seven Kingdoms was indeed expansive as it sprawled before his eyes. Unfortunately, he was unable to thoroughly enjoy it because the day had been anything but peaceful. The entirety if King's Landing was essentially being plundered and burned. Innocent people were dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had struck a deal with every major house to never interfere with their business, and they, in turn, would never hinder his hunt for vampires. He had never regretted the deal he'd made any more than he had that day, but he knew it was necessary. Getting overly involved with the politics of the realm would only get in the way of the fight, and would only allow the Dark to gain more ground on them. He couldn't afford to let that happen when the Wardens were so newly formed, there position in the world was too tenuous at the moment to risk such things.

The vampire, a creature that had never before existed within the Seven Kingdoms (or any land surrounding them for that matter) until his arrival. Xander had been fighting a single vampire, and he had been winning. Then there was a change of some sort and they had both appeared in a new world as they continued to fight. The vamp ran for it when he noticed that he was no longer where he was supposed to be, and seeing as Xander had just been knocked silly he got away. That had been all it took. Vampires had come to a new world.

That single spark had quickly begun bursting into a flame, a plague that continued to spread rapidly until someone finally listened to the outcries of their people. That someone had been Rhaella Targaryen. And it was with Rhaella's help he was able to get the ear of Tywin Lannister, and then the now former king Aerys.

Over the next months since he'd found himself in a new domain Xander had attempted to learn as much as he could about it as he tried to track down that original vampire and any he might have turned. What he discovered about Westeros however had not given him any great amount of hope. It was a medieval place where the few ruled over the many, more often than not, with an iron fist, and the people just tried to get by as best they could. Living conditions generally remained the same, but such things did turn for better or worse depending on where one went. Some lords and ladies were kind while others were cruel, that was just the way of it.

Over time, wherever he went searching for the undead, he had somehow or another gained support. Everyone from farmers and smiths to scholars and warriors began to seek him out for his help. In return they taught him more about their world and he taught them how to defend themselves. Of course there were those who thought themselves better than him, and yes they had inevitably killed more people than him, but he fought with a necessary ferocity that they had no way to compensate for. Xander had to fight brutally and hard every time in order to survive against something naturally stronger than a man could ever really be. He was quick and had a practical kind of cunning about him that those who confronted him had never really seen except in rare instances.

His 'challengers' usually hadn't lasted long against him, though he often had to remind himself that those who kicked up a fuss were regularly still wet behind the ears 'knights' or soldiers looking to prove themselves. That or they were just trying to vent some steam out on a stranger. Most with any real battle experience generally just left him alone. After all, why bother with the man who hunted monsters? He hadn't done anything to them, and he was just trying to help. But the oddest thing for Xander was when some people had started to follow him around. Soon he found himself responsible for a whole slew of people, then one day he somehow found that he had a standard and the people traveling with him were saying that they were under his command. Truthfully, he only remembered mentioning the colors his people wore in passing, and then not a few days later he noticed that everyone was wearing those same colors.

He eventually just sucked it up, stopped saying that he wasn't really in charge, and started training them in what he knew. Well, more seriously than already had been anyway. He drew heavily upon the soldier memories that he still possessed and what little was left of the primal within him. He had needed those few scraps leftover from his previous experiences, hell, he still needed them most times. But he fought tooth and nail with himself to not get swept up in the moment and forget who he was before coming to Westeros, to a world that was, in many ways, so unlike his own. It had been worth it if for no other reason it made it so he could still laugh when he needed to.

And so despite everything, including more than a few personal delusions, Xander Harris, also now known as simply Alexander to those who didn't know him, founded and became the leader of the Wardens. A name that greatly confused and almost offended quite a lot of people until they figured out that he wasn't trying to claim that he was a High Lord. From there word of him and his mission rapidly began to spread, and before long stories of the exploits of his group had begun to reach the ears of the real big boys and girls of the kingdom.

Eventually even the highest in the realm had taken notice of him. The Targaryen's had summoned him to the Red Keep for the first time…

Before the fateful day when the kingdoms had 'officially' learned the truth Xander had only about 50-60 men and women at his command. They had been the only ones that had come to really acknowledge the truth and be strong enough to actually do something about it. Afterwards Xander found that his forces started to grow at a steady rate, if still slowly, instead of just sporadically and at certain intervals. He was just grateful that most of those new recruits had some sort of training when he'd first found them (or when they'd found him), but regardless he had taught them more, taught them what he knew because he was the closest thing to an expert their world had. But unfortunately no one of 'higher' birth had taken these new monsters very seriously at first. After all he wasn't a real lord and he held no lands by that time, so in many of their eyes there was nothing about him that they would ever have to take seriously. To them the new vampire problem was a small folk and lesser house difficulty, and therefore nothing for them to be concerned about. They had mostly thought that just having a few of Alexander's Wardens around would be enough to scare these new men shaped beasts off and that would be that. At least until the Queen herself had been attacked.

Flashback:

These men and women fought monsters. She hadn't really believed the majority of the rumors, thought them to be about nothing more than a talented mercenary group with delusions of grandeur, but they were true. Everything Alexander had said the day he met her husband before the Iron Throne was true. These monstrosities, these vampires, looked to be like men, but they only came out at night and only fed on human blood. They were said to be stronger, faster, and difficult to kill. And they were currently trying to tear her encampment apart. Sadly, it looked like they were going to succeed. She and her entourage had been no more than three days away from the Capital and had settled down for the night when they'd been attacked out of nowhere and without provocation. She'd had almost 30 knights and other men at arms accompanying her, not including assorted types of servants, and now it looked as if they had been cut down to no more than ten. Then came the roaring of men and the flaming arrows and bolts…

Around a dozen men and women wearing black, green, and silver poured into her camp just as the last handful of her King's Guard were about to be overwhelmed and quickly turned the tide. These people moved in a way she'd never seen before, is if they controlled a sort of fluid grace that was beyond the grasp of most. It was like she was seeing a new type of predator that she'd never observed before. They knew no mercy; they knew no hesitation or quarter. And if there was any fear to be found amongst them she could not see it from where she looked out beneath her tent while clutching a small dagger. Her guards could not have matched them if they'd tried. Then it was over and all was quiet again. A man stepped forward and immediately started to issue orders. She recognized him instantly as Alexander. The one who fought monsters.

"See to the wounded and make sure the area is clear! Remember to travel with your partners at all times!" He was dressing in a suite of chain with only light plating covering his more vital areas instead of all over like most would. It was a unique style that she saw a few of the others wearing if they were not wearing simple chain and leather, but his were of a noticeably finer quality. Alexander's expression was fierce and dangerously focused as he observed his surroundings with a clinical eye, and Rhaella found herself thinking that this man was something different. That he might truly be something new. She hadn't thought him to be too special before, but she had remembered him none the less. Now she was glad his claims and evidence had been unique enough to BE memorable.

"Who's in charge here? Who commands?" the brown haired man asked, is voice still firm as his eyes scanned the handful of survivors.

"I do." Rhaella spoke out as she stepped forward and away from her tent. The few of her men that were still standing immediately surrounded her as they were still distrustful of the strangers who saved them. Understandable, but in this case she thought it to be unnecessary.

The moment Alexander turned to face her she saw his eyes widen a little in recognition. It seemed that he remembered her from his short time in the Capital. Good. And judging by the look on his face he hadn't been expecting her presence despite the fact that the Targaryen banners should have been a dead giveaway. To his credit though he recovered quickly as he took a few steps towards her and said,

"Queen Rhaella, I can honestly say that we weren't expecting you here when we saw this encampment being attacked by the group of vampires we've been tracking. Last I heard you didn't leave the Capital much."

"Well, I was just returning to King's Landing after a short trip to the surrounding regions. We were not expecting this assault so we were unprepared for when they fell upon us." Rhaella Targaryen said as she tried to offer her savior and his people a small smile. Unfortunately, it appeared forced despite her efforts because the strain of the night's events, and the savagery they entailed, were beginning to catch up with her. Alexander noticed this and gave her a kind and understanding smile to try and comfort her. If anything he silently applauded her; most in her position would be a wreck after seeing just what a group of vampires was capable of. All things considered she was holding herself together remarkably well.

"If you would be willing we would be more than happy to escort you back to the Capital." Alexander offered, the kind smile never once faltering. Rhaella almost couldn't stop herself from sagging in relief at his words. Of course she would accept, especially now after what she had seen of this new and dark enemy.

"I would appreciate that and will gladly accept your assistance. But what of your work in the area, surely there must be more of them?"

"There always are, but don't worry I have to more Wardens in the area. They'll be stretched a little thin for a while, but they should be able to hold things down in this region While we're getting you home. It shouldn't take more than a week to get you there and get back." Alexander explained. Queen Rhaella's men had finally started to relax and had allowed him to get a little closer to their charge as he spoke.

"Very well then, I accept your company on the rest of my journey, gratefully so."

End Flashback:

Despite knowing better, the reception that greeted him when he and the other Wardens had shown up to the Red Keep with the queen in tow had not been what he'd expected. If anything he'd thought that when he got there with her safely he and his would be rewarded with some much needed supplies or coin. He'd ended up with that and so much more.

Before that time the newly formed Wardens had pretty much been nothing more a small roaming army without any central place of operation. Everyone wanted at least a couple of them around, but no one wanted them to follow any rules but their own. So Alexander and his people had to keep moving or risk falling under the yolk of some house or another that only thought of itself most times. But without a real place to settle and rest there was no way for him to set up any true training regiments or structure outside of the very basics for the majority of his people. As a result many new recruits either died quickly or went home when they realized that the glory they thought they could obtain by fighting monsters instead of men was harder won then they'd expected. The ones who stayed and survived though eventually became true wonders on the battlefield. They had grown used to fighting creatures that should have only existed in nightmares. So what were a few men to them?

When they had reach King's Landing after rescuing the Queen it had been like a massive wake up call to the higher echelons of the Westeros nobility. If the Queen of all people could be nearly taken by these creatures then so could they. Suddenly Xander found himself practically flooded with requests and gifts from those who wanted to gain any protections that might be offered by the Wardens. Men and women alike came by the dozens at some points to see if they could make it as Wardens, or failing that to see if they could somehow otherwise be of assistance. But the largest contribution came from one Lady Whent. She had given them the most important thing that they had needed from the very beginning. She had given the Wardens the ability to put down a real foundation; she had handed them Harrenhal. Of course when she had first approached Xander with the idea of housing the Wardens within the ancient fortress he'd been justifiably cautious before he learned of her circumstances.

She was the last of her line, she had no heirs and her husband had died soon after the ill-fated tourney that had helped result in the Kingdom's current high levels of tension. She didn't want the lands to go to another, most likely unworthy, house when she was gone when it could be used for a much more important cause then a simple showing of wealth. And so it was decided that Harrenhal would become the home of the Wardens, where Alexander could better train and maintain those under him. But this gift was not without its drawbacks. The castle and its surrounding acreages was the largest in the land and said to be impossible to garrison, keep warm or cool, and nearly all in ruin even before Whents became nearly extinct. That and it was supposed to be cursed. So if Alexander accepted this offering he would have his work cut out for him.

And so he did. After taking Lady Whent up on her offer he had quickly gotten to work on repairing the massive keep and creating a sustainable infrastructure for the Wardens to thrive in. This had taken the most work he had ever willingly done in his life, and more than a few sleepless nights. The first thing that had to happen was the moving of skilled farmers and ranchers onto the lands surrounding Harrenhal and setting up the newly minted Warden Lands' internal economy. This proved to be difficult so he ended up having to call in a fair deal of help. Fortunately, Xander had made an ally and friend out of Queen Rhaella over the months since her rescue and she was now often found at Harrenhal when she wasn't at the Capital. This had initially caused some uneasy stirrings within some circles as the rumors regarding King Aerys' increasingly erratic behavior continued to grow in prominence, but they subsided after a handful of months.

The next thing Xander had to turn his attention to besides making sure any new recruits, craftsmen, farmers, or servants were coming along as they should (along with keeping those already there up to snuff) was the keep of itself. Simply put, it was too big. They had no need of the space provided so the very first thing Xander did was begin downsizing a good deal of the structure. He took any part of the keep that was truly unneeded or too ruined and had them torn down so that the materials from those areas could be used to repair and strengthen the parts of the keep that would actually be used. It had been a massive undertaking, but because they already possessed many of the raw materials they needed from the old castle itself it was nowhere near as expensive as it could have been. It had taken months of hard work from everyone involved, but it had been worth it as Harrenhal now looked downright respectable.

In the end though the resettlement of Harrenhal and its surrounding lands, the supplying of those that had the ability to become Wardens, the establishment of a standing/trained militia, and insuring the security of the Warden Lands for those who resided within them had cost more money than he had to spare. This was despite several healthy donations from the Targaryen coffers via Queen Rhaella and the resounding lack of attention from an increasingly unhinged King Aerys.

That was when Tywin Lannister first truly introduced himself to the new Warden Lord. The two of them had met briefly a couple of times when Alexander had first been brought to King's Landing, and then again with the rescue of the Queen. Xander's first impression of him had remained true from the very first time he had met the man onto when he suddenly showed up at Harrenhal with barely a two day warning. He knew that Alexander would need financing to finish securing his place in the Kingdoms, and he also knew that the Wardens would start to become more and more prevalent as time passed. One might have been able to say that the Head of House Lannister had a nose for opportunity, and he saw opportunity in Alexander and his Wardens.

Xander hadn't liked the idea of striking a deal that would end with the Wardens in debt so soon after they'd emerged, but at the advice of the Queen, who he was in regular contact with, he accepted the offered loan and assistance. To smooth things over and to give a good showing of 'appreciation' for the help Xander sent two whole troupes of 16 fully trained Wardens a piece to patrol Lannisport, Casterly Rock, and the surrounding areas for the undead. Seeing as most areas had maybe 4-7 Wardens to patrol whole towns and rural areas this was quite a lot. Especially when one took into account the fact that there were no more than 300 Wardens to begin with at that time, because of the severe training that they had to endure in order to become one.

As expected this had the effect of getting many Houses to start thinking that the Wardens were now in Tywin Lannister's pocket. This wasn't true, and both the Warden Lord and the Lion Lord knew it, but Alexander had just taken a 250,000 gold dragon loan from the man and he wasn't sure he'd be able to pay it all back in any less than a few decades. So he made an effort to put forth some good will; a gesture that was more than appreciated from Lion of the Rock.

It had been no more than a year and a half since Alexander had come to their world and his rise to prominence was seen as nothing short of meteoric by most. Unfortunately, the tensions that he had fallen into the moment he came to be noticed by the so called elite exploded when not a year after the Tourney of Harrenhal, and the essential fall of House Whent, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen abducted Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. War soon followed, and where there was war Xander knew that there would be an increase of vampire activity, which made him start scrambling to strengthen his reserve of Wardens as much as he could while increasing all efforts so as to keep the undead population from booming amidst the carnage. This, unfortunately, had the side effect of drawing his gaze away from King's Landing, where had he started to hear some rather disturbing things, and towards the rest of the country as he and his lieutenants started having their attentions, and the attentions of every other Warden, stretched thinner and thinner in an attempt to keep up with the escalating violence of what they were now calling Robert's Rebellion.

And then it happened; he heard from the few Wardens left in King's Landing that the Targaryen King had just turned his cruelty up several notches one day for no apparent reason. By all reports the throne room and royal quarters were completely blanked out so as to keep out the sun, and the sounds coming from the throne room and the dungeons both were said to be truly horrific. So when the Wardens stationed in and around King's Landing hadn't heard from their compatriots stationed in the Red Keep for almost a week and couldn't get in themselves they sent an emergency message to request for immediate reinforcements. Xander heard this and instantly knew what it meant.

At the very least the King had been turned. And so, for the very first time since their official founding almost a year ago earlier, the Wardens picked an army to join up with and marched in force. It didn't take overly long for King's Landing to fall with help from the inside via Grand Maester Pycelle and the few Wardens left in the area. Sadly there were many more than a few missing because King Aerys had attempted to have them hunted down over the last while. And if it hadn't been for his own Queen swallowing down her fear of him and secretly interfering he would have succeeded in getting all of them.

As it was Xander almost felt sorry for Prince Rhaegar and the situation he probably walked into upon returning to the Capital after almost dying at the Trident. Keyword being almost… If it hadn't been for him thinking with his little head instead of the one on his shoulders none of this would have happened. King Aerys would have eventually been disposed of and peace would have taken hold again. Well, at least until someone else did something stupid anyway.

* * *

"My Lord! Lord Alexander!" Briant, one of the very first Wardens that he had ever trained, and one of his best and most trusted lieutenants, called out as he came rushing over to Xander as his commander tried to find at least a little peace for himself after speaking with Cersei. The only thing we can think of while he walked was that if she wasn't a Lannister he would eat his boots. It had taken a moment for Xander to stop and realize someone was calling out to him; he _still_ wasn't used to the whole 'My Lord' business.

"What is it Briant?" Xander asked as he came to a stop. He was immediately put on his guard when he saw the expression of panic on his fellow Warden's face. "What's happened?"

"Not what's happened sir, but what's happening." Briant replied as he attempted to catch his breath.

"What's happening than?" Alexander asked again. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"It's Queen Rhaella, my lord. Robert Baratheon has just arrived to the city and is demanding her head along with heads of her children." Briant responded. He immediately had to spring forward to catch up with his commander as Alexander had start in the direction of the Queen's quarters before his subordinate had even finished speaking. After a few minutes what Xander saw when he arrived to his destination was NOT good news in his book. As he turned the final corner before the Queen's rooms he witnessed over ten of his best wardens guarding the entrance to the royal quarters as another large group of men at arms, bearing the stag of the Baratheons, tried to stare them down.

Straightening his spine and firming his gaze Xander took on the persona of Alexander fully as he started to move forward at a quick stride while calling out,

"Stand down!" He had thought something like this might happen, so the moment he had the people to spare he sent some of his best to guard one their most stalwart supporters (even if it was mostly covertly) and one of the few people in the known world that he could actually call a friend. She had stayed in King's Landing despite the dangers so as to better assist the Wardens as a whole, and her help had saved many lives. Rhaella and he had grown close over the year that they'd known each other and he would not see her or her children harmed.

The Wardens owed her a debt; they never forgot their debts. This new king would not be getting his way today.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys and gals think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hoping to see you all next time. ~Relim


	3. Chapter 2 - Agreements

AN: Wow, I got this one out quicker than I expected. Hope you all enjoy!

AN: F.Y.I. Robert Baratheon is a tiny bit OC, but it's only on one particular detail. I wonder if anyone can spot it?

AN: As always please don't expect perfect editing and constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2

The fighting had been intense earlier in the day; the sounds of clashing steel, yelling, and death cries had been prevalent along with the smells of blood and burnt flesh. To many it was almost like it was still happening, even hours later. The air was still heavy with smoke from the burning of staked corpses as Alexander and his Wardens stepped forward into the throne room of the Red Keep. The, apparently, ex-Queen Rhaella Targaryen was standing to the side and slightly behind him as she clung to young Viserys's shoulders to keep him close as nearly all of the Wardens in the immediate area flanked and surrounded them. They would not easily risk their lord or a person that was seen as a great friend of the Wardens, and they would not regret cutting down any who tried to cross them.

"What in all the hells is this!?" the new King Robert Baratheon bellowed as soon as he laid eyes on the blonde hair of a Targaryen he'd specifically ordered executed. His soon to be Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, and his best friend, Eddard Stark, were standing near him as he rose from his seat on the throne while he spoke.

"This is me making sure you don't do anything stupid!" the Warden Lord shouted back, his gaze challenging as he got locked into a staring contest with the new King of the Seven Kingdoms. The crowd of people residing in the room shifted anxiously as the tension in the air mounted. At these words the broad chest of Robert Baratheon started to swell in indignation at being challenged so soon after taking the Iron Throne for himself. Then he remembered who it was he was talking to and tried his best to reigned himself in.

While he hadn't there for the first hours of the Sack of King's Landing people close to him had seen what the Wardens were capable of that day and had told him of it. They had seen just how easily they cut through normal men, and he knew that it was the Warden Lord that had made them that way. But he had also heard that the Wardens never fooled with around with politics, in fact they had been known to go to rather excessive lengths in order to keep their neutrality throughout his war. So why was their lord now stepping up in the defense of the family that had brought all of this misery on the Kingdoms? Why was he defending those who stole Lyanna from him?

The friendship between the former Queen Rhaella and the Wardens had become a quiet legend ever since Alexander had started to be shown in a more prevalent light. It was said that Rhaella had even stayed in the Capital so as to better assist them when she could have taken her children and fled when it started to look like Aerys might not win out against the rebels after all. By doing so she had done much good where the Wardens were concerned, and those in the court that had paid enough attention knew it. Obviously the Wardens knew it too.

"That woman and her spawn are Targaryens; they cannot be allowed to live!" Robert uttered after successfully reigning himself in enough not to shout. His hands fisted themselves at the effort of it as he wondered at the sheer gall of this man and his people, he was King; they should be giving him what he wanted. And what he wanted most was every last Targaryen dead.

But here he was being directly challenged by a man who many thought to be a sort of living legend. Alexander had shown in the past that even though he tried his best to respect the Iron Throne, if his mission was at risk of being interrupted he would disregard it quicker than a whore would spread her legs for coin. He had shown this tendency with the late Aerys and was now showing this to still be true with Robert. This was not a detail that was missed by anyone currently standing in the throne room, especially not the new King.

"They are innocent of Aerys' crimes. They are not to blame." Alexander responded in as calm a voice as he could manage. He knew that getting angry at this man would only end badly for everyone involved, but he would _not_ allow the new King to have his way in this. He just hoped that Briant and those he sent with him were quick enough to secure Princess Elia and her own children before anything happened to them. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought of them when he had sent a number of Wardens to protect his friend and ally from some more than predictable reprisals. He knew he should have, but he didn't and now he could only hope that they weren't too late. "The sins of Aerys Targaryen are his own. He is dead now, let the matter rest."

"Let it rest! After what he and is retched children did!?" Robert bellowed as he lost what little patience he had left. This was to be his greatest victory to date and this _nobody_ was denying him!

"Yes, let it rest and leave it alone. Aerys is dead and so is Rhaegar, they are now and forever out of your reach and there is nothing you can do about it. Punishing those few left will gain you nothing. Killing them would not be justice, would not be absolution, but murder." Alexander tried to reason even though his own anger was reaching its boiling point. The two men once again squared off with their eyes as several murmurs were heard in the throng of nobles and knights that surrounded them. However he was pleased to see that the new Lord Stark seemed to agree with his assessment of the situation.

"They are Targaryens; they will try to take the throne for their own sooner or later." Robert said with conviction.

"No, they won't." Alexander said without hesitation. He knew that Robert may be right in his belief that his reign would eventually be threatened by the remaining Targaryens one day. But that day was not today, and that day would never come at the hands of the Wardens.

"How do you know?" Jon Arryn spoke up for the first time since the beginning of this confrontation. Alexander could see that Lord Arryn wished to try and ease the tensions everyone present could feel. It would not due to have the King and the Lord of the Wardens at each other's throats. They had both become important to the realm after all.

"It's simple really. Wardens don't mess around with politics and don't care for thrones." Alexander said as he felt his anger subsiding with the new voice of reason entering the conversation. It was still there, but at least now it wasn't threatening to spill over with every new syllable that Robert uttered. "And I think that with all the aid she's given to us over the course of this war she might as well be a Warden in her own right."

"You would have them kept at Harrenhal?" Eddard asked as what Alexander was trying to say sank in; his interest definitely peaked at this new and, at least for him, much more palatable alternative to cold blooded murder.

"Yes, as either Wardens or Apprentice Wardens. As such they will be forfeiting all claims to the throne and therefore any danger they could politically pose in the future." Alexander said as a few more of the knots in his stomach undid themselves in relief. But Robert didn't seem convinced, even though this different approach would keep him from killing children. In fact Xander didn't think he saw that most of the remaining Targaryens were indeed just children, only a hated enemy that needed to be crushed without mercy. As it was the King would probably never be able to let his hatred of them go, but even he had to admit that letting these few live would keep the Wardens out of his hair and leave him to rule in what he hoped would be relative peace. Hopefully, this sacrifice of one of his personal goals would be enough to keep the Wardens from interfering any more than necessary.

"And they would swear off their heritage entirely?" Jon Arryn asked with a slight twinge of hope in his voice. He did not want to be involved with the murder of those who didn't actually have anything to do with the war that had torn apart the Kingdoms. The fighting wasn't over yet, but at least for today he would like there to be no more needless death.

"Yes, we would my lords. If it meant that the few of us that still exist can continue to live, then I will gladly swear off the throne." Rhaella said as she spoke out for the first time. At this Robert shot her a venomous glare, but after a moment's further thought he gave a small nod of his head to signify his reluctant approval. Again, at least this way he wouldn't have to risk putting himself at odds with the Wardens.

While all these things were being discussed and agreements were being made those talking didn't notice how young Viserys' hands fisted in anger and frustration. The only one who was paying attention to the young boy was Varys who began to adjust his plans to better fit this little development almost instantly.

* * *

The argument between King Robert and the Warden Lord Alexander was so intense that neither man, nor their immediate companions, noticed the entrance of Tywin Lannister and his daughter along with a small cadre of their men. And the first thing that entered Cersei's mind was that Alexander did not bow to Kings. In fact it almost seemed like he didn't care for them one way or another at all. This, this she could use.

* * *

"Robert Baratheon is not where the power currently lies." Cersei Lannister said as she lounged in her father's private quarters after everything had settled down some earlier in the day and the deal had been struck for the lives of the remaining Targaryens.

"What are you talking about?" Tywin asked his daughter as he looked over some documents that needed his attention, his gaze never leaving the paper in front of him as he spoke. He and Cersei were the only two of the direct line of Lannisters in King's Landing at the moment seeing as Jaime was now dead and Tyrion was still back at Casterly Rock.

"You know of what I speak father, the new King Robert is not where the power currently resides. I've recently started to believe that just because you are royalty does not mean that you can do whatever you want." Cersei responded. She was still in a comfortable position, but if her father had bothered to look in her direction he would see her tense slightly in anticipation of his reaction to her words. There was no way he would not be able to gather her meaning after all.

"I take it that you are speaking of the Wardens?" her father asked rhetorically as he turned to face her. Oh yes, his interest was definitely peaked. Just what was his daughter up to now?

"Yes father, specifically Alexander…" Cersei replied as she met her father's eyes.

"What of him? You are right of course, he does not answer to Kings, no Warden does. But do not be fooled, he works quite hard so as to step on as few toes as he possibly can." Tywin said, hoping to correct the assumption that he felt Cersei was making. The Wardens may have had more autonomy than any other house or organization in recent history aside from the Night's Watch; that didn't mean that they didn't answer to anyone. If they angered the lords and ladies of the areas they operated in their lives and mission could become far more difficult than they had to be.

"Of course father," Cersei started cautiously. She wasn't quite sure how her father was going to respond to her next proposal but she knew she at least had to make an effort. "Regardless, what I mean to say, to ask, are there any plans regarding Alexander's house? You've had extensive dealings with him in the past, is there anyone currently making an attempt at placing a Lady of Wardens?"

At these words she saw her father freeze for a moment before turning back to his work.

"You will be Queen soon enough. There is no need to worry over whom Alexander chooses to help him perpetuate his line. Beside with the tensions found in the Kingdom right now we need to worry about creating a strong alliance on the throne so as to better bring the different splits closer together." Tywin said. He understood where is daughter was coming from, he wasn't stupid, but she would be Queen and what peace they would be able to forge in the next few months as the last of the Targaryen supporters were subdued would be stronger with her beside the Iron Throne. Yes, she missed her brother, as he missed his son, and wanted vengeance, but without a great deal more in the way of conclusive proof he would not be convinced.

Tywin Lannister was just glad Clegane and Lorch had not succeeded in totally wiping out Rhaegar's line on his orders. As it was though, Lord Clegane had already bashed in the head of young Aegon, and was just about to mount the babe's mother when the two that had sent to prove his loyalty to the new King heard the sounds of continued fighting in the hall. By all reports The Mountain had then been all but ripped from his position atop Princess Elia and bashed in the head hard enough to knock him unceremoniously unconscious. Considering the size of the man this was no small feat.

Lord Lorch had not been so lucky. He had been just about to plunge his blade into Princess Rhaenys' small form when the hand holding said blade was swiftly removed by one of the female Wardens. It was said that the woman responsible had taken a great deal of pleasure in the act, and Lord Lannister doubted the Amory Lorch would ever forget the face, or the smile, of the one who maimed him. It would most likely haunt him for years to come, if not the rest of his life.

"But Alexander has shown that thrones are transitory things today. And Robert's Rebellion showed that Kings can be replaced, that they come and go. With the remaining Targaryens being claimed by the Warden, and therefore under their protection, Robert Baratheon's rule will remain unsteady for years to come. And ours with them…" Cersei said as calmly as she could manage in another effort to make her point. This made her father stop again and think on it further. What she said made sense. With Alexander challenging him so openly, so soon after he had claimed the throne, Robert's position had been noticeably weakened, even more so when people realized that there wasn't too terribly much the new King could do except let the issue go and attempt to reaffirm his position later, especially with the Rhaella Targaryen swearing off any claims on the throne what so ever. This had been good enough for most as it made it so that they wouldn't have to be inadvertent parties to the killing of children. He knew that some who had been present wouldn't have minded, and might even have cheered as the last of the Targaryens died, but most would have been troubled by the sight.

But one very large flaw in his daughter's plan was the fact that he, her own father, had ordered the killing of defenseless children and their mother. And if the look that Alexander had given him not an hour after their rescue was anything to go by the Lord of Wardens was _not_ pleased with him. He most likely understood why such an action was ordered, but Tywin felt that he might very well have jeopardized his position with the younger man with that single decision. If there was anything that was standing in the way of his daughter's idea it was that.

On the other side of the issue though there was the fact that without major backing from an important house when King Robert did finally finish consolidating his power… Well, he would not have forgotten the slight against him that Alexander had given out earlier in that day. He would be looking to deal the Wardens a big enough blow so as to bring the remainder of them under his rule. If there was one thing that Tywin Lannister agreed with the Warden Lord on, despite himself, it was that the Wardens required their freedom in order to operate with any sort of real effect. This hadn't exactly been the case earlier on when they'd first emerged, but with the death of his favored son at the hands of vampires Tywin didn't really mind the fact that the Wardens had the ability to do what they had to in order to keep the Dark at bay. And with the further aid and alliance of the Wardens his family could better avenge Jaime's death. Yes, this new idea might just do, but Tywin had to be sure. And then he had to think of a way to appeal to the young lord in question in such a way that he might be listened to and considered.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? You would not instead prefer to be a Queen?" Tywin asked and Cersei knew that she had won her argument. She hadn't been sure that her father would even give her the option, but she knew that he now saw the potential in her idea. "This will be an unpopular decision with many, and will put us at odds with the throne. Especially because such an action will be seen as us siding with the few remnants of the Targaryens, despite the fact that it was because of us and the Wardens that King's Landing was taken with such relative ease."

"I know father, but this way King Robert will most likely never get the get the leverage to move against the Wardens in any real fashion. Besides it has already been shown that the realm requires the Wardens unless they want to be throwing legions of their own men at the vampire problem. King Robert has yet to prove that he knows how to do anything besides swing a hammer, drink, and whoremonger." Cersei said, a small smile playing along his lips as she finished her giving voice to her thoughts. This actually resulted in her ever stoic father barking out a quick laugh before he regained control of himself.

"Too true I suppose. Very well, the arrangement I have been thinking on hasn't even been proposed to the King yet, so I will instead approach Alexander on the topic. But what makes you think he will accept the offer?" Tywin asked. Yes, he had dealings with Alexander in the past and those dealings had resulted in his lands having one of the lowest undead populations in the Seven Kingdoms, but he could not say that he knew the younger man so well as to know his opinions on the thought of having a wife.

"I spoke to him briefly today and he struck me as one who can be made to see sense." Cersei replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Your attempt on the lives of Rhaegar's family will not have helped our efforts though." The look her father sent her way was nothing if not scathing. He happened to know this little fact very well.

"So be it. I will speak to him in the morning. For now though you should go to your rest." Tywin Lannister said with an almost gesture of his hand showing her that she was dismissed.

"Yes, father." Cersei said as she stood up and headed for the door leading from her father's quarters to the rest of the Keep. Yes, she would indeed need her rest, for tomorrow was promising to prove busy if nothing else.

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Please let me know. Also, I'm sure my plan for Cersei is pretty obvious by now so who do you all think should be queen instead? I'm kind of stuck on this part so any good ideas would be appreciated. Please note however that the Tully sisters are firmly out of this one, I think I've changed enough for one day =^.^=. Until next time, ~Relim

AN: And a quick update to add some section separators. Whoopsy ;).


	4. Chapter 3 - Discussions

AN: I can honestly say that I really am sorry for how long this update took me. I really got stuck on the last part of this chapter. I can only hope what I eventually came up with is good enough for the other things I have planned. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy what you read here.

AN: As always please don't expect perfection, because I know that there will be mistakes here and there.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are you fucking serious? After that shit you tried to pull yesterday..?" Xander asked as he paced in his temporary sitting room and tried to keep the 'What in the hell are you smoking?' look off his face. Lord Tywin Lannister, The Lion of The Rock himself, had just finished laying out the idea to have the Warden Lord marry his daughter. And going by the very first sentences to come out of Alexander's mouth, Tywin would have to be a complete idiot not to see how badly this conversation was already going. At the moment all civility had gone out the window and Tywin was mentally scrambling to find some way to broach the topic he had come to discuss so that Alexander would take it seriously.

"Yes, I am very 'fucking serious' as you so eloquently put it. I would like you to consider marrying my daughter," Tywin started while trying to suppress the twitch he was developing at the disrespect he was suffering, "In the long run it will help to further solidify the position of the Wardens within the Seven Kingdoms. And with our backing Robert Baratheon will not be able to mount any sizeable attack of any kind on you in the years to come."

"Why would he attack us? He has nothing to fear from the Wardens unless he starts courting the Dark." Alexander stated. He was genuinely curious as to where this line of logic was coming from.

"You have jilted the new king; you denied him one of the things he has wanted most for over a year. He will neither forgive nor forget this. He _will_ try to cause trouble for you if he cannot somehow let it go," Tywin reasoned as he went over to a side table in Alexander's sitting room where a carafe of a weak spiced wine was resting. "Do you really want to take the risk of him being able to gather enough political strength to maybe do real damage to the Wardens at some point?" At Alexander's pause Tywin knew that he had at least caught the younger lord's attention. Now he just had to lay out a few more details in just the right way and, with any luck, he would be leaving these rooms with what he wanted. Well, more what Cersei wanted, but if this didn't pan out he knew that he still had the ability to put her next to the throne as Queen.

"What is it that you really want Tywin Lannister? Speak plainly." Alexander said after a moment as he finally took a seat and motioned for the older man to take the chair across from him with a small table between them. The time for civility and games was even more officially over than it had been before. After Tywin sat down in turn he replied with,

"Plainly you say? Very well then, I want my family to be remembered. I want the legacy of the Lannister line to ring out in the history books; to be seen as it deserves to be seen generations from now, as great," Tywin said while his eyes took in Alexander as they reflected a fierce light. This sentiment was something Lord Lannister had obviously thought a lot about. Then he slowly took a long pull of the wine in his hand and continued with, "But more than even that, they took my son." Alexander didn't need to know what he meant by 'they', if nothing else that particular allusion was painfully apparent.

"Your son?"

"Yes, Jaime Lannister, my daughter's twin, and the youngest man to ever be accepted into the King's Guard. He had been turned as you call it, and he had been present when those curtains and that wall had come down in the throne room." At this the Lion Lord had to take a moment to bring himself under control again, because it hadn't even been a whole two days since the Red Keep had been taken and he was still very much mourning his son, even he didn't show it as easily as most.

"I see," Alexander intoned slowly, his hands coming together in front of him as he thought about this new angle to the situation, "and the children from yesterday?"

"Oh, you know why I did it. You know why I ordered those deaths," Tywin stated coldly as his gaze bore into the younger man's own, "Granted, the way that lords Clegane and Lorch were attempting to go about it before they were thwarted was repugnant, but that doesn't change the fact that my position at the time demanded that Rhaegar's family had to die. Not only to help further secure the throne for the new king, but to also better secure my family's chances of gaining favor with that same king."

As Lord Tywin explained his position Alexander had to admit to himself that no matter how detestable he found the actions taken by the older man to be they made a highly practical, if extremely ruthless, kind of sense. He didn't want to even think that he agreed with Tywin on any level involving such things, but that didn't make the facts any less true than they were. In the end Tywin Lannister found that such an action, from his point of view and position in life, was the right thing to do for his family, if not the good thing. Unfortunately, there was a difference.

…Oh, how he hoped that the friends he'd left behind never found out about these thoughts. Granted, they probably thought he was dead, but the sentiment was there regardless…

All of the other points that the man had made in the course of their conversation had the Lord of the Wardens thinking on what had been suggested instead of just rejecting it outright. The main point being that the Wardens would need help over the coming years if they were to maintain both their independence and their ability to function properly. As it was they were going to have to start possibly charging a tithe in order operate. This, in all likelihood, would eventually end up with certain houses demanding more attention for their lands than others depending on how much they contributed. Such a result could not be allowed as all areas had to be attended to as equally as possible. Granted, Alexander knew that a truly equal spreading of the Wardens throughout as much area as they could cover was impossible, but he also knew he had to try regardless.

In the end, even though a more naive part of him was still holding out and screaming in protest, Xander could only give a slight nod of his head and say,

"If nothing else, you make a persuasive argument. I will think on it."

"And when will I be able to expect an answer from you?" Tywin asked, his face remaining the same even though his tone did have a slightly sharp edge to it now. He stood up from his seat and started heading for the door as he spoke.

"In no more than two weeks I think. I'm afraid I can't get back to you any quicker than that, if nothing else the Wardens keep me rather busy," Alexander stated as he too got to his feet and watched the older man leave, "Especially with me being here in the Capital and no one seeing fit to give me a moment's peace." This made Tywin look back and stop at the door to the Warden Lord's chambers and gave the younger lord a slightly understanding smirk before he responded with,

"I understand, the pressures of leadership can weigh heavily on the best of us even in peace time, let alone times like this."

"Till next time, Lord Lannister." Alexander responded with as much courtesy as he could muster. Then the door closed behind the older man leaving Xander to his thoughts.

* * *

"It has been a week father, why has he not called?" Cersei asked as her patience continued to wear thin. For the past several days it had taken a great deal of her will power to not hunt down Alexander and show him just what kind of advantages there could be in a marriage to her. Or at least some of them anyway… But her father and her own sense had warned her against such an action, because Alexander did not seem like the type of person that would accept her offer.

If anything, rushing into such things with the man might very well ruin her chances with him. As her father, along with a few of those close to him, had told her the Wardens had no use for those who didn't pull their own weight. They were of a very practical sort; sex and child bearing alone would not be able to convince their lord and commander of her worth. This was good really, because otherwise she wouldn't be nearly as interested in him. She had chosen him over a king in the hopes of being more than what had been previously planned for her after all.

"I do not know, but I do not think it will be much longer even though he requested two weeks, and it has only been one," her father said as he, yet again, mulled over some of the seemingly endless papers that littered the desk in his study, "Patience is what is required now."

"I know that father, but…" Cersei started as she tried to take a calming breath; unfortunately she wasn't exactly the most adept at waiting when she wanted something. But she would wait; she just hoped that the wait would be worth it in the end. She knew of a few others that planned to make their own offers in an effort to tie their families to what many considered a small legend. Cersei could only hope that her father's offer had been quick enough to stave off Alexander thinking on any other proposals. Before the golden haired young woman could continue speaking though she was startled by a sharp knock on the door leading from her father's chambers.

Hearing the somewhat loud noise that had interrupted his daughter Tywin signaled for a nearby servant that happened to be waiting for him to hand them a completed document or two to answer the door. When the servant did as he was bid and Cersei saw the distinctive silver and black of a Warden's uniform she let the rest of what she'd been about to say fade out as the person standing in the hall was signaled to enter. This particular Warden happened to be a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She stood tall and confident as she stepped into the room; she was deadly, she knew she was, and no she didn't need to prove it. That was another thing that so actively attracted her to the Wardens instead of to the throne, the fact that they employed women as well as men. Such a thing was rare the world over, and from what little she was able observe they made it seem almost common place. Such an action had upset many sensibilities, and Cersei had found the reactions of some nobles to rather humorous. The woman that brought these thoughts to mind waited for Cersei's father to signal for her to speak before saying,

"Lord Lannister and Lady Cersei, I bring greeting from my Lord, Alexander." The nameless woman stated as she looked straight ahead.

"And what news do you bring? What is your Lord's decision?" Tywin asked almost impatiently.

"He wishes to speak with the Lady Cersei before he makes any final decisions," the woman said.

"Very well then," Tywin said as he made to stand, if nothing else this promised to prove an adequate distraction from endless notices and paperwork, "lead the way." At this the woman looked at him for a moment in a blank fashion before saying,

"You misunderstand, Lord Lannister, my Lord only wishes to speak with Lady Cersei. After all, it is her that he might marry, not you." At these words Cersei couldn't help the shock that rippled through her, but she was luckily able to regulate her response to a mere raised eyebrow. No one spoke to the Lion of the Rock in such a fashion, except _maybe_ the king. And this woman was certainly no king.

"Does he now…" Tywin said as he tried to keep his sudden irritation in check. Normally he would have been angered by this low born woman speaking to him in such a fashion, but he had worked with Wardens before and knew that they didn't put too much stock in nobles when they didn't necessarily have to. You were either worthy of your position or you weren't, you earned what you were or you were nothing at all, it was as simple as that. And he knew that such an attitude was needed for what they did, but he still rankled a bit at her words. It was a good thing that, despite all of the things he was personally capable of, he generally respected women or his reaction would have been much worse.

* * *

"Hello, again." This was the first thing that Alexander said to her as she entered the chambers set aside for the Warden Lord. He was smiling at her as he said it, but she could tell that his smile was nothing if not guarded. Good, it would do for him to be cautious around her. She was her father's daughter after all. "That will be all Elise," the man said to the woman who had lead Cersei into the area set aside for Wardens, "the rest of the day is yours before you rejoin your squad on patrol tonight." The now named Elise only nodded with a succinct 'Yes sir,' before turning on her heel, heading out, and closing the door behind her.

The room she had entered was of a good size, but sparsely decorated. Other than the mid-sized bed and wardrobe there was only a slightly more than plain desk and chair and another two chairs positioned across from one another with a small table between. Other than that though there were no intricate tapestries or hangings, no decorative sculptures or busts, and certainly no gold inlaid …anything.

"Hello, it is good to hear from you my Lord." Cersei said courteously. Normally there might have been a curtsy to go along with her statement, depending on the station of the person she was greeting, but not now. She wanted to show that she was ahead of the other women her age. And she was glad that she had resisted this bit of her upbringing because she could have sworn that she saw a bit of twinkling approval flash through Alexander's eyes before they became impassive once more. So the rumors she had heard almost since she had been first told of him and his Wardens were true. He truly did have a great respect for women, so great in fact it was said that he hated to see them bow. This was nothing if not good news. She was just about to speak again when Alexander raised his hand to keep her quiet and beat her to it.

"I believe, given what we're about to discuss, that you can drop the whole 'Lord' bit." Alexander said as he motioned her to a chair that stood in front of a small sitting table before he took the one across from it.

"If you insist, Alexander." Cersei replied as she graced him with a small smile as she sorted herself into the indicated chair.

"Xander," the man corrected her almost unthinkingly, "everyone who gets to know me calls me Xander."

"Xander then." Cersei said, her smile now more genuine than before.

"You'll have to forgive Elise; she takes her job very seriously." Xander said as he waved his hand to the door the warden who brought her here had just gone through.

"That's alright, she was very professional."

"That's what she aims for." Xander responded with a slightly sad smile. Cersei could see that there was a story there, but she knew that now wasn't the time for such things. "Please sit."

By this point the two of them had finished placing themselves across from one another and they both took a moment to appraise the other. When Alexander, or Xander as he apparently wished to be called, next spoke his tone was somber and his gaze hard as their eyes met over the table.

"I'm not exactly sure on how to go about this so… What is it that you want, Lady Cersei?"

"Cersei," The woman in question said in way of a response, "you should call me Cersei."

"Pardon?"

"Seeing as I am allowed to be less formal with you, so you should be with me. It will put us on more even footing I believe." Cersei explained, giving a satisfied smirk when after a couple of seconds her companion offered a slight nod of his head as he ceded this tiny victory to her. He most likely hadn't been trying to gain anything by requesting she call him by his nickname, but she had been raised around politics and power games her entire life. It would be best if her, possibly, future husband were to keep this in mind and stay alert around her.

"Fair enough. Now back to my original question, what is it that you want?" Xander asked again as he cut through all the preamble and went straight for the heart of the matter.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Cersei responded.

"What I mean is what do you want out of life? What are your aspirations? What do you think marrying me will do for you, when both of us know that you could easily be made Queen instead?" Xander asked bluntly in way of an explanation. Cersei was shocked; no one had _ever_ been this frank with her before, not even her father or her uncle. Well, her younger brother was often like this with her, when he wasn't trying to outwit her, but she didn't even like thinking about the dwarf let alone comparing him to the possible husband she was trying to snap up for herself. She honestly wasn't even sure how to even begin answering the man in front of her.

"Because I have to tell you," Xander started again, "if you think that becoming the 'Lady of Wardens' will be easy you're dead wrong." This statement startled the young woman in front of him a bit. Not so much because she had imagined that marrying him would be an easy way to putting her name in legend, but more because of how instantly glacial his tone had become. Not even a second had passed, but the cautious warmth she had witnessed from him before was gone to be replaced by what felt to her like a bottomless pit or a unfeeling void that was now threatening to swallow her whole. Was this why Alexander was considered to be something special? Was this one of the things that made it so hard for so many who had met him to compare him to other men? Was this truly what made the Wardens different? These sensations and questions were running rampant through her head for a good minute while the Warden Lord just looked on before Cersei was capable of pulling herself together enough so as to form a response.

"I know it won't be easy," Cersei replied, her voice growing firmer as she continued to speak. Now was the time, the time for her to truly show this man just who she was and what she had the potential to be, because if she failed here there would be no second chances, "I know that this endeavor will most likely be the most tasking thing I will ever undertake. I still think it will be worth it though." When she was finished Alexander was looking her straight in the eyes as if trying to judge her against some invisible standard. And she was busy judging him right back. Then he nodded more to himself than to her, having apparently found what he'd been looking for.

"There is just one more thing, and this part is critical, absolutely vital, so I feel that I should tell you now," he said while once again catching her gaze, "I am taking in the remaining Targaryens." Cersei inhaled sharply as her breath briefly caught in her throat, for understanding was quick in coming on just what it was he meant.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. While I will never be marrying Rhaella or the former princess I will be raising the few Targaryens that are left as my own. However many children I end up having will be raised along-side them equally. They will play, learn, and grow together as close to being real brothers and sisters as one can get. And Rhaella will be equal to any woman I marry when it comes to advising me and how much sway can be held in my decisions."

"Why..?" Cersei asked in barely more than a whisper. This had not been what she was expecting.

"Simple," Xander said just as softly, "she's the best friend I have in this world. I will not abandon her and hers. So anything short of what I've already said is unacceptable... So the real question, Cersei Lannister, is whether or not you can handle this. Can you handle the possibility of sharing the power you seek with another? Do you have what it takes to try and truly make the legend that you're after?"

"I… I will have to think about it."

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Any thoughts, ideas, or critical analysis' on the material? Please let me know. Also, please note that Xander seems a little OC, but if you think about what he would have had to go through since he was thrown into the world of Fire and Ice I personally find the changes plausible. But hey, that's just my opinion and I would still love to hear yours ^^. ~Relim

AN (7/23/13): Sorry if the system sent out a message saying that there was a new chapter, because I only did a little editing in and around the end. Again, sorry for any confusion.


	5. Chapter 4 - Decisions

AN: So here is the next bit of work for all you lovely people out there. As always don't expect perfection, but please enjoy regardless.

* * *

Chapter 4

"So do you think she'll still want this the next time I hear from her?" Xander asked later that evening as Rhaella sat down in one of the few chairs within her new, much smaller, set of rooms while he stood next to the window afforded her. The scene that the two friends currently painted was something the both of them had grown accustomed to. Over the time since they had first gotten to know one another he would almost always come to her for counsel, and in return she was always happy to listen along with give what advice she could. As he finished speaking his companion took a moment to gather her thought before responding,

"I can't honestly say; she could go either way I think." Rhaella replied as her eyes flickered over to her friend before they went to once again take in her more modest surroundings. Xander had Rhaella and what was left of her family moved from the royal quarters, which were now being occupied by King Robert, to more humble accommodations near his own so Robert wouldn't have a constant reminder of the crime he had been denied not a little past a week ago. Xander had felt that at least this way the tenuous peace he had helped forge would stand a better chance of actually holding, and Rhaella had whole heartedly agreed. While a part of her, the part that had been raised by and had thrived in the high courts of Westeros, still recoiled at the thought of someone not of Targaryen blood sitting upon the throne, the majority of the former Queen's psyche was just glad that she and what was left of her family had been spared.

Rhaella, for her part, had tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible before her and her family joined the Wardens on their return to Harrenhal, so as to not tempt Robert Baratheon to further violence. And for the most part she had been successful aside from a couple outbursts from her youngest and only remaining son Viserys. The boy was angry, and rightfully so. He was right to call the new King a usurper, but he didn't seem capable of grasping the fact that they were all that was left of the main Targaryen line, and that thrones were almost always bought and kept with blood. They had no more armies to support them and the people had long abandoned them due to his father's, and her late husband's, insanity.

Their lack of faith in her line had begun even before Aerys was turned. After, it had fled entirely…

Their family's time upon the Iron Throne was done, but Viseys was still young and so very full of fire, so of course he would not listen. The one thing that she had been able to impress upon him though was that Alexander, the Warden Lord that she had told him so many barely believable stories about, was the one to save the few of them that were still alive. This she had made sure he truly understood, for she would not have her only remaining child seem ungrateful to one of the few that had stood beside them and shielded them against the fury of Robert and a good deal of their former kingdoms. As a result Viserys just kept quiet while in Xander's presence, despite the man's many attempts at getting him to open up a little.

Rhaenys, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Though young the traumatized girl had no trouble understanding just who her savior was. Whenever they were in the same room together the small girl outright demanded his attention, and Xander was more than happy to give it. Rhaella could already tell that his company was one of the few things that kept the small child's nightmares at bay. By the Gods, the girl had even tried sneaking into the man's chambers to be near him almost every time she woke up from remembering just what had happened, and what had almost happened, not but more than a couple of days and a week ago. It was especially difficult to separate her from him during meal times where Xander insisted that they all eat together, almost like a family.

But that was just it; that was what Alexander was attempting to create with them, a family. Already, in no more than a handful of days, he had been more of a father to little Rhaenys than Rhaegar had ever been. It wasn't that Rhaegar hadn't loved his children, quite the opposite in fact. It was just that her eldest son had always been too busy being prepared for the day he would sit upon the throne to really be around them much. Whereas a man that was very much still a stranger to their world had become just what a little girl needed to not only survive what life had wrought upon her, but hopefully even thrive. And in his own ways he was doing these sorts of things for most of them as well. For Rhaella, he had inspired more courage than she would have otherwise shown and saved her family. For the former Princess Elia, he had saved not only her and her daughter, but he had kept her from experiencing a fate most would consider worse than death. The only one left out was Viserys, and this was more due to the boy's own efforts than any lack of trying from Xander.

Regardless, she knew that she would forever be grateful to the man that had once again drawn her eyes and, Gods' willing, she would always be there to help him in whatever way he needed of her. She owed him that much at the very least.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when he spoke again,

"I guess you right. It all really depends on if she can accept you or not." Xander said as he walked a couple steps away from the window to a chair that was near her own and sat down. Her room was laid out in almost the same way as his except the chairs were a little more scattered in their placement. He was close enough though that if she wanted to she could easily reach out and placed her hand on his arm.

"I still don't know whether or not I agree with this plan of yours. Granting us the protection of the Wardens and housing us within Harrenhal is one thing, but going so far as to take us in and make us almost kin? It's not that I'm not grateful to you for this decision, but it could hurt the Wardens in the long run." Rhaella said as she moved in her chair so as to better look at her younger friend. And she _was_ grateful, very much so, but she had grown up in a world of politics and intrigue so a part of her wanted to be suspicious of Xander's motives. And if she didn't know him as well as she did she would have been.

"We've talked about this," Xander said with a serious look, even though she could tell he was fighting down a bit of a smirk as she, yet again, brought up a topic she knew he wasn't going to be changing his mind on, "Aerys' actions, his crimes, were his own. You, Elia, and the children took no part in them. Even if you had attempted to take anything less than covert action to try and stop him, such action wouldn't have counted for much and you know it. You don't deserved what happened to you, and I'll be damned if I chance anything like it again."

Despite the familiarity of Xander's words to her now, unfailingly, regular arguments Rhaella could still feel a bit of warmth swell in her heart. Sitting next to her was a good man, a genuinely good man, and he wanted nothing from her or her family. He just wanted to help. He was a wonderful person and he was her friend, so the least she could do was accept that help. After all, she knew she would have it even if she didn't want it.

Now the only question she had remaining was just how she was going to bring up the familiar symptoms of what she now knew to be growing in her belly to her friend. For it seemed the Aerys had left one more mark on the world. She had suspected something was different with her body over the last few weeks or so, but she had only gaining confirmation a couple of days ago, and while she knew Xander wouldn't care too much about it, other than to be happy for her, she also knew that the small life quickening in her belly would be seen as Aerys' last strike by many. The thought of such a thing had more than a little potential to cause trouble for Alexander and the Wardens some time down the road.

Then Rhaenys looked over at her friend again and pushed such thoughts away for the moment. She didn't need to burden him with such things when he already had so much on his plate. Tomorrow or the next handfuls of days were as good as any to bring it up.

* * *

Could she do it? This was the very first thing that she asked herself when she returned to her chambers for the evening. They were decorated with an overly ornate flair with a couple of lounge chairs surrounding a rectangular table, a large canopied bed off on one end, and a mid-sized fireplace along an inside wall. There were also her own assorted chests and wardrobes off in a corner with what she had brought with her from Casterly Rock. She had gone straight for her own rooms after her meeting with Alexander instead of to her father's so she would have a bit more time to think without her domineering patriarch hovering about and trying to make his will felt. He would pressure her into making a decision, and after the conditions the Warden Lord had given her near the end of their conversation that pressure would inevitably push her towards King Robert instead of the Wardens.

But this was to be her decision and her father would just have to abide by it. Though, she would be amiss if she didn't at least admit to herself that it was going to be undeniably easier for her to actually choose one way or another without her father's presence. So she had returned to her own rooms instead of her father's in the hope of gaining some privacy. Never the less, the question that was still so prominently on her mind was still, 'Could she do it?'.

If she became Queen she would have the entire realm at her fingertips. Or at least that was what she wanted to tell herself, even though she knew deep down that Robert Baratheon would never share his power with her. In another time and place she may have at least hoped otherwise, but Jaime's death had shaken loose a few of her remaining naivetés. This was a sticking point for Cersei because she wanted power; she wanted to be known as someone more than the daughter of Tywin Lannister or the wife of some other rich and powerful man. More than anything though, she wanted to be remembered for her own deeds and actions; not through those of others. Still, if she were Queen she knew that she would want for nothing, at least in the way of material goods and people in which to command; she would have an easy and leisurely life.

But if she were to accept Alexander's offer, even with the terms it inevitably came with, she would be given a real chance. A chance to over shadow any other known woman in recent memory, if not the largest figures her gender had ever produced throughout the history of Westeros themselves. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could even overcome the name of her own father, or the King himself. She could forge her own legend and finally obtain her dream of being truly admired by the people for being someone or something more than just another attachment to some man.

However, there was a price. Everything she had ever heard about or seen of the Wardens said that they believed that a person was no more or less than what that person earned in life. If a person had never earned anything for themselves and those around them then they were nothing. There were, of course, obvious exceptions to this rule for the sake of children or those individuals who had a genuine problem, but if there was nothing real or substantial holding someone back then they had no excuse. They would not respect her just because she had been born a High Lady or because she was the daughter of Tywin Lannister. Beauty, excellent mannerisms, and pretty words were not enough. Even if she married their lord and commander she would not be able to expect their esteem unless she proved to them that she deserved it.

Alexander, or Xander as he seemed to prefer, would of course try to help her, she could tell, but even he would know nothing but distain for her if she didn't put her all into being the Lady of Wardens. Somehow she knew that he would never set her aside after marrying her, because if nothing else he seemed to be the loyal type, but she knew that he would still grow tired of her if she tried to act like a spoiled child just because things in life got hard. Still, her Lannister pride was having some difficulty reconciling with the fact that money and beauty weren't enough; she would have to actually work for what she wanted and face the very real possibility of failure that came along with the effort.

She had never truly failed before, or at least not with anything of any real importance. But with the Wardens she knew that if she didn't put everything she was into what she wished to claim for herself failure was a very possible outcome. But Cersei could not ignore that without at least the attempt there was a real chance that she could become no more than a shadow within the walls of Harrenhal. Not neglected per say, but for all intents and purposes ignored or thought of as inconsequential, just some unimportant person who had somehow managed to marry Alexander.

This last thought made her pause for a moment as she sat in her quiet and mostly dark rooms before she shook her head sharply in an effort to dispel them. 'No,' she thought with certainty, 'that will not happen to me.' She would not allow it, if she married Alexander she would MAKE herself legend, she would MAKE herself worthy of remembrance. Then she remembered the old crone from her childhood and the portents that the evil woman had spouted. It was a memory that came to her often.

Maggy the Frog and her yellow eyes still stuck firmly within her mind even to that day, years later. Her words resonated even more than her appearance though, and still gave Cersei nightmares from time to time.

_"Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

According to that wretched woman Cersei would outlive all of her children and all she had ever worked for would come to ruin. This prophecy had haunted her for years, but now as she thought about the possibilities of her future she saw a way out.

_"Queen you shall be…"_

What if she was never Queen? What if she chose differently? Then there would be no prophecy, no vile words to doom her. Her Fate would be her own. This thought made a shiver run up and down her spine as a sudden sense of joy threatened to overwhelm her. If she chose Alexander then she would be free in a way that she hadn't been since that day so long ago, Maggy and her words be damned… But there was still something holding her back and as she moved from a lounge chair in her rooms over to her bed her thoughts went back to the original reason she had been filled with so much conflict to begin with. The last of the Targaryens, and Alexander's seemingly adamant demand that they be practically a part of any family he helped to create.

This 'condition' of the Warden Lord's bothered her. The thought of having to share power with the former Queen Rhaella irked her in a way that she had not quite expected. Though her own reaction did make a sort of sense to her, because Cersei knew herself well enough to know that she would never be comfortable with the idea of sharing what she thought to be rightfully hers. She did not love Alexander, in fact she knew that she might never be able to love him, but she liked to think that she was good enough that with her as his lady the man would have no need of anyone else. Regardless, the advantages she foresaw for herself were such that giving away a little power and sway over her potential husband to the older woman might just be worth it.

Yes, she could do it. It would be hard for her to swallow her pride enough to make a peace with Rhaella, but she could do it. On the upside Cersei was almost positive that Alexander, no Xander, would never be unfaithful to her, so she knew that in the area of sex she would have all the say in the world with her husband.

'That's right,' she thought to herself, almost triumphantly, as she moved beneath her soft bedding and started to drift off, 'I have decided. He is _mine_ now...'

* * *

It was almost over. The war was almost over and as this thought hit Eddard 'Ned' Stark almost smiled before his thoughts inevitably went back to one of the major catalysts that had helped spark the whole bloody mess in the first place.

Lyanna… The thought of his sister made his not quite there smile desert his features entirely. Ned loved his younger sister, he truly did, but even despite the fact that he wanted nothing but the best for her he had to admit that when she got an idea in her head there was very little that could be done to change her mind. She, much like Brandon had been, could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted something badly enough. This was why, despite all the 'evidence' that Robert took as unequivocally true Ned couldn't fully believe that she had actually been abducted.

Ned had been there that day, at the fateful tourney of Harrenhal, when she had been crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by the current Prince instead of Princess Elia, and he had seen the way her eyes had lit up at the sight of the blonde haired man with the purple eyes. So, no matter what his friend chose to believe, and no matter what he _wanted_ to believe, Ned couldn't help the small part of him that doubted his own sister's actions on the matter.

But these were thoughts for later, because for now he needed to focus more on preparing for his departure to Dorne and the Tower of Joy. No matter his misgivings about Lyanna's possible hand in what started the Rebellion she was still his sister and he would do whatever it took to get her back. Just a few more hold-outs needed to kneel and then it would all be over. Robert would have his throne and, one way or another, everything would finally be over.

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Please, drop me a line with your thoughts should you have the time. Also, I know that this one feels a little short, but I thought this to be a good stopping point for now. If all goes to plan things will start heating up for a bit as I finish a some of the ground work for later events in the next chapter.

AN: On more of a side note, school has started back up and if nothing else it is going to keep me busy. I will, of course, try to work on this as I can, but if it takes a while, please, be patient. Again, if you all have any thoughts, comments, or ideas to go with this story please let me know. I'm always happy to listen. Until we meet again, all the best, ~Relim


End file.
